


Into the Light

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: The time for misdirection is over.





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Spoilers:** no really big ones, but there are tiny ones throughout and  
anything's possible  
 **Summary:** _"She's been gone for a week."_  
 **Disclaimer:** They belong to AS, NBC, Warner Brothers and a whole bunch  
of other people.

\-----

It is the night of the inaugural ball and it is a time for celebration. Three months ago, President Bartlet won the election by a narrow margin after a very long and hard campaign. But all the hard work has paid off and has culminated in this one night, as he is sworn into office for another four years. In a way, this celebration is sweeter than the first. They've overcome more obstacles this time, learned more about themselves, learned more about loyalty and friendship. They have grander plans on how to change the future. 

Joshua Lyman has decided that his future will begin tonight. As he watches Donna dance a waltz with Sam, he marvels at what a graceful and beautiful couple they make. But he knows that there is no romance between them. They are simply friends, enjoying the company of one another as they dance. He suspects that her heart belongs to another, and that is the reason he has made plans to begin his future tonight. The time for misdirection is over. It has been a difficult decision for him; he is not absolutely sure of her feelings, but he is sure of his own. He cannot lie to himself or her anymore. The thought of offering her his heart makes him nervous, but in his personal life, as with his political life, once the decision has been made, he plunges in without regrets. 

He makes his way around the dance floor and meets them as the music changes. He may not be as graceful a dancer as Sam, but what he lacks in skill, he makes up for in passion. He lightly takes Donna's hand in his and clasps his arm around her waist as they begin a dance of their own. It's something they've done many times, at many state functions, but it is still something that leaves him breathless. They dance in a rythem known only to them, born of countless days of banter and nights of friendship. He whispers that she's beautiful and he can feel her smile against his neck. He whispers again that his tie is slipping loose and he can feel her breath as she gives a small chuckle. Knowing that he may not have this opportunity again, he quietly asks if she'll come home with him tonight. "Stay with me," he says. He feels, rather than sees, the brief nod she gives and hears her soft reply."Yes." He smiles and pulls her tighter into his embrace as they continue to dance. 

Many dances and congratulatory toasts later, he scans the crowd to locate her as the presidential party prepares to leave. He spots her golden hair across the room. She has already gotten her velvet wrap and is saying her goodbyes to the other staff and guests. Intuitively, she notices his stare, says one last goodbye to Margaret and starts to make her way toward him. As she reaches his side, she links her arm through his and gives him a glowing smile. He responds with a smile of his own and leads her to the waiting limo. Any fears he has that she has changed her mind about this night dissipate as she leans close to his side and kisses his cheek. 

At his town house, he takes her wrap and leads her to his bedroom. Silently, he leans toward her to softly kisses her lips. This is not the first time they've kissed or touched or hugged, but it is brand new to them. This is not a kiss of victory or a hug of support. This is passion and love and need, all mixed together. 

She sighs in pleasure as he deepens the kiss. He releases her lips to unfasten her gown. A small yawn escapes her lips; he can see she is exhausted. Gently, he helps her to undress and lies her on the bed. Her pale hair and skin glimmer in the moonlight and against his dark sheets. Another delicate yawn escapes as she settles against the pillows. He begins to undress himself, unself- conscious as her blue eyes watch in barely disguised pleasure. He joins her in the bed and pulls her body close to his. He whispers in her ear, "Sleep, Donnatella, sleep. Tomorrow we can talk." He hears her breath even out and feels her body relax as she falls asleep in his arms. His own exhaustion takes over and he quickly follows. 

Later, he awakens to a soft breath on his stomach and gentle fingers tunneling through his pubic hair to caress his balls. Her mouth closes over the head of his erection and starts to suck at him, while her fingers continue their exquisite torture. In his drowsy state, the combination is intoxicating, and he can't control himself. He comes forcefully in her mouth, cursing himself for his inability to wait. "I'm sorry..." 

"Don't. I wanted to." She kisses her way up his body, pausing to lick the length of his scar and to reverently kiss the bullet's entry wound. It is both touching and humbling. This woman has endured so much sorrow because of him, and he doesn't know what he has done to deserve her. He is overwhelmed by his feelings and almost cries out. She senses this and softly says, "It's part of you. It means you lived, that you came back to me." 

His hands tangle in her blond hair as he pulls her up for a deep kiss, the only way he can safely express his feelings. He tastes himself on her and licks at her tongue and lips and chin until all trace of him is gone and all he can taste is her. He begins to kiss his way down her swan-like throat, pausing to nip at her collarbone. She whimpers in pleasure as his fingers glide across her nipples and down her sides. His mouth follows his hands, and he suckles first one breast, and then the other. He ventures further and dips his tongue into her belly button. Finally, he gently parts her thighs. His senses are filled with the smell and taste and feel of her, and he can barely contain his enthusiasm as his tongue reaches the core of her. She is wet and ready; the gentle licking and sucking he does quickly brings her to the point of no return. Her body shudders around him as she comes. 

Surprisingly, despite his age and the activities of the evening, he finds himself hard again. No other woman has ever made him feel this way before. He doubts that any other ever will. He moves up her body and enters her as she is still experiencing the aftershocks of her orgasm. Their joining is slow and tender as he strokes in and out of her body, causing her to gasp with each thrust. They come nearly at the same time. She pulls him down against her breast, and he falls asleep once again, while still inside of her. 

In the morning, he panics slightly as he wakes up alone. He wonders if he only dreamed about last night, but the slight indentation on the pillow next to him and the heady smell of sex convinces him he hasn't. He wonders where she is, when she walks into the room carrying two mugs. She has donned a pair of his boxer shorts, rolled at the waist and settled low on her hips. Her breasts are gloriously free. He finds he can't find the words to express how the sight of her fills his heart, so instead, he reaches out a hand to touch her. She flushes a delicate pink and he is entranced. She gives him a shy smile as she sets the mugs on the nightstand and settles crossed legged on the end of the bed. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she teases. 

"Mornin'," he mumbles in reply. He finally notes the significance of the two mugs and the panic he felt at waking up alone returns. "You brought me coffee. What's wrong?" His heart knows that last night was perfect, the result of 5 years worth of frustration and dreaming and unfulfilled promises come to fruition. But in the bright morning sunlight, he worries that he's read it wrong, that maybe last night wasn't the beginning he had hoped for. He has wanted her for so long, that he's almost afraid to believe that he has her now. 

"Nothing." She smiles down at him, and he realizes that he is worrying for nothing. Her smile is pure and bright and all for him. "I thought you could use something to help wake you up. We have a busy schedule today." The look in her eyes lets him know that it has very little to do with work, and everything to do with them. 

"Oh, really?" he smirks at her, fairly sure of what her busy day will consist of. "What's up for today?" She gives a pointed look at his erection, which is tenting the sheet thrown across his hips, and he can't help but laugh. He enjoys seeing this sexy, playful side of her. It's something that has been hidden for far too long. He can't believe it has taken them this long to get to this point, but he's thankful they're finally here. No more hiding or dating the wrong people. They are finally together, and in the place they should be. 

He tugs on the waistband of the boxers she is wearing until she collapses with a giggle onto the bed next to him. "Well, if that's where your mind is, I'll see what I can do," he mock threatens. 

"Do your worst, Joshua," she purrs. And suddenly, the mood shifts from silly to sultry. He leans in and kisses her deeply. He can feel her wiggle and squirm as she pushes the borrowed boxers down, over her hips and along her long, luscious legs. She kicks them aside and he traces his hand along the path the boxers just took. Her skin is smooth and warm and he wants to touch all of it. He shifts their position until she is atop of him and his hands roam over her bare back. She straddles his hips and slowly, tortuously, guides him into her warm wetness. 

He had thought that nothing could measure up to the intense feelings he felt last night, but he is wrong. This morning it is even better; he feels closer to her than ever before. The feelings are only enhanced by the fact that, this time, he can see her in the clear light of day. There is no more hiding in the darkness for them. 

He watches the look of pleasure on her face as she leans forward to brush her breasts against his chest. She begins to slowly rock her hips against him, the delicious friction against her clit making her moan in pleasure. He can feel that she is close to coming and he grasps her hips to stop her movements and delay the inevitable outcome. Now that they are finally together, fully aware and in the light, he wants it to last as long as possible. 

He gently changes their positions so that he is above her, braced between her silken thighs. He begins to withdraw, only to slowly, painfully, glide back into her center. He knows that he won't be able to control this for much longer, but he is determined to make it last. She tightens her legs and arms around him, drawing him closer. "Donna, I can't..." 

"I know. Now, Josh, please... please," she begs him, and he is helpless to resist. His mouth devours hers as he begins to thrust into her in earnest. His fingers slide from her hip to her center, and he gently rubs her clit. The pleasure is more than she can take and she erupts into orgasm. The tightness of her body sends him spiraling into his own orgasm, and he loses himself within her. 

Sated and happy, coffee completely forgotten, they curl together on the bed. He knows that there are things he wants to tell her, needs to tell her, but his body is exhausted and his lips can't seem to form the words. But there is one thing he must tell her before he can allow himself to rest. "I love you," he breathes. And as he drifts off to sleep, he hears her echo his words. 


End file.
